A orillas del Río Nilo
by ShikiCaramel
Summary: Shaoran Li, futuro faraón. Sakura Amamiya futura esclava de Shaoran, tiene que cumplir una misón ¿Podran hacer realidad su amor?... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, eso sip la historia es mía…

A orillas del Río Nilo…

PROLOGO

3000 antes de Cristo…

Se escucha el llanto de un bebe, el será el futuro faraón… estamos hablando de SHAORAN LI.

-Ya ha nacido, sacerdote…-dice un hombre a la que no se le ve la cara por causa de las sombras.

-ahora solamente falta que nazca _ella, _ el 1 de Abril del próximo año…-contesta el sacerdote mirando las ubicaciones de las estrellas.

-con permiso sacerdote, me retito.-

-hoy 13 de julio nace Shaoran Li … y el próximo año el 1 de abril nacerá Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer que revolucionara la vida del fututo faraón … solo espero-dice con cara de angustia- que hagan bien las cosas

* * *

Bueno soy Shiki-Chan!!! Y esta es mi primera historia de SCC wii!!

Espero que les guste y, manden Reviews y la continuo…


	2. 1 año despues

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen les pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP, la historia es solamente mía…**

* * *

**AVDERTENCIA!:** En este capitulo esta relacionado con la vida Nadeshiko y las partes en _cursiva _es el sueño de ella.

ACLARACIONES:

(N/a: son mis notas, dentro de la historia)

-Dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

**Flash Back **(recuerdos)

**Fin Flash Back **(fin te los recuerdos)

A orillas del Río Nilo

1 año después…

El llanto de una bebe se escucha por una humilde casa, la señora Nadeshiko dio a luz a su primera hija.

- Tenga, le entrego a su hija Señora Nadeshiko-

-Ho, muchas gracias señora Sonomi. Le agradezco su hospitalidad de todos estos años- Nadeshiko estaba acostada en la cama, Sonomi es su vecina y una madre aunque casi tenga la misma edad, es la única mujer que la aceptaba tal y como es.

-Sabes, es una hermosa bebe ¿Cómo la va a llamar?

-Sakura, como mis flores amadas-

-Sabes los problemas, que traerá que Sakura sea…- no puedo terminar, ya que no quería recordar todo lo que le había dicho Nadeshiko, cuando le contó su vida.

-Si Sonomi, aunque Sakura fura el fruto de una violación, la amo, así que no voy a dejar que nada le pase mientras viva "solamente mientras yo este con ella, pero no me tengo que preocupar ya que ella la estará protegiendo"…-

Nadeshiko tuvo una vida muy dura, desde que sus padres la abandonaron a los 12 años tuvo que vagar por todo Egipto sola, la discriminaron, la maltrataron. Después estuvo trabajando, pero siempre terminaba con lo mismo… Humillación, hasta que Sonomi la cuido y la llevo a su casa, sonomi trabajo por ella así ella podía tener una casa, porque no quería traerle problemas a la primera persona que la ayudo.

-Nadeshiko, ¡Es tan hermosa como usted!- dijo Sonomi con estrellas en los ojos- Como va a hacer cuando los guardias del Faraón vengan dentro de 12 años . Justo cuando revisan todas las casas humildes en busca de jóvenes esclavos, Sakura tendrá 12 años, la edad para comenzar a hacer esclava-

-Lo se, pero…- Nadeshiko, estaba a punto de llorar- pero también sé que Sakura es importante,-

-¿Importante? O.O-Sonomi no entendía nada de lo que decía Nadeshiko-

-Ho no me des importancia- Nadeshiko no le podía contar eso a Sonomi, no porque desconfiara, solamente es que tenía miedo a que pensaran que esta loca.

-_"Si ella es importante, tal y como lo dijo la Diosa en mi sueño…"- pensaba Nadeshiko_

-**Nadeshiko- (sueño)**

_-¿En donde estoy?-pregunté, pero una cosa capto mi atención- pero que hermoso jardín- _

_-Nadeshiko, ven- una voz me llamaba, era una vos de una mujer._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Nadeshiko_

_-Soy una Diosa Baset*- dijo una mística mujer rodeada de un inmenso resplandor._

_-Ho, ¿entonces que desea de mi?- dije asombrada y haciendo inconcientemente una reverencia._

_-Tú eres la mujer que esta embaraza de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y de cabellos castaños, tu hija, tu niña será la elegida, la persona que romperá las reglas y podrá cambiar a todo Egipto. Tu hija te será arrebatada a sus 12 años por el ejercito del Faraón, ella será la esclava del fututo Faraón Shaoran Li,- la Diosa vio mi reacción cuando dijo esto y agrego -no te asustes ya que yo la protegeré toda su vida .No intentes dejar que tu hija no cumpla su misión, ella es especial-La Diosa mientras decía esto iba desapareciendo_

_-N-no entiendo mucho pero… Si ella debe cumplir una misión, así será. Adiós--_

-…Después de eso me desperté- susurro por lo bajo para que no la escuche Sonomi, de repente un pequeño sollozo se escucha, intensificándose de apoco. Era Sakura que reclamaba su atención.

-Bueno Nadeshiko, me voy para que puedas amamantar a tu hija, nos vemos- y así fue como Sonomi abandonaba la humilde casa.

Nadeshiko amamantando a su beba que aún estaba con los ojitos cerrados, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, _"como ella dijo"_ pensó Nadeshiko.

-Hay amor mió, sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer hazlo bien, ¿Si?- cuando la beba se durmió, le dio un beso en la frente y ella también cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Egipto…

-Señor la niña Sakura ha nacido- dijo un hombre.

-Ho, muy. Bien. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que paseen 12 años, los cuales seguramente harán a la niña aún más bella.

-Muy bien señor, me retito entonces- el hombre misterioso se va. (N/a: Los hombres "misteriosos" son como mensajeros del sacerdote.)

Cuando el Sacerdote se encuentra solo, aparece una extraña luz que ciega por unos minutos al sacerdote, era la Diosa Baset.

-He cumplido con mi parte de informar a Nadeshiko sobre los primeros años de su hija…-

-Sakura- acotó el Sacerdote

-¿Pero como…?-la Diosa estaba confundida, ella pensó que el no sabia el nombre de la pequeña.

-Lo se… lo se – espero unos minutos antes de contestar- por algo soy uno de los mas grandes Sacerdotes del lugar-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo hay que esperar…-

-Así es- dijo, volviendo a hablar nuevamente- Esperamos mucho tiempo que esto ocurra…

* * *

***Diosa Baset**: Representada con cabeza de gata, aunque a veces también con forma de leona, tiene un carácter temible. Diosa música de la alegría. Encarna también la feminidad serena, es también patrona del hogar. Se la consideraba también diosa lunar.

HI everyone! Este es el primer capitulo de "A orillas del Río Nilo" de ShikiCaramel o mas simple de Shiki-Chan!!, saben no sabía como subir el capitulo a , y cada ves que pensaba que lo subia bien en realidad subia el PROLOGO uuU

Gracias a:

**Ashaki**

**LyS Cosmo**

**rukia alejandra**

Por sus Reviews!!!!

**NOTICIA:** En el prologo me súper equivoque en el nombre de Sakura, ella no tiene el apellido Kinomoto, ya que como se dice en este capitulo a Nadeshiko la violaron y bue… salio Sakura XD. Ella en realidad vendría a ser Amamiya (¿se escribe así, no?), pero como a Nadeshiko la abandonaron no vendría a tener apellido bueno si tiene apellido, pero dejémoslo así. Yo lo cambiaria, pero como hace poco me registre en ¡¡¡¡No se como cambiarlo!!!!

Espero que les guste y perdón porque es muy cortito les prometo que habrá más largos. Hasta mas o menos el lunes no voy a subir un capitulo ya que me tengo que poner a estudiar. Pero puede ser que lo suba igual…

Espero sus Reviews!!

Shiki-Chan


	3. La llegadad al palcio

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP. La historia es solamente mía…**

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(N/a: son mis notas, dentro de la historia)

-Dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

**Flash Back **(recuerdos)

**Fin Flash Back **(fin te los recuerdos)

P.o.V punto de vista del personaje nombrado

* * *

A orillas del Río Nilo

12 años después (N/a: que rápido pasan los años O.O)

"_Hoy es el día, el día en que mi querida hija será apartada de mi lado" _Una hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos y ojos verdes esta mirando por la venta como el sol sale. Nadeshiko se encuentra muy triste ya que hoy es el día en que iría casa por casa a buscar esclavos.

-¡¡¡¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!!!!- grita una linda muchacha de ojos verdes, de cabellos color miel y con un cuerpo desarrollado a su escasa edad. La muchacha seguía gritando mientras baja la escalera.- Madre ¿porque no me levantaste? Yo también quería ver el amanecer- dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre.

-Ho, pero si vas a tener toda la vida para poder verlo.-

-Si, pero yo lo quería ver con vos. Madre ¿se encuentra bien?, hace días que la encuentro más pálida de lo común.- dijo la muchacha con cara de preocupación

-Si Sakura estoy bien es solo el cansancio-

Si, la chica que acaba de despertarse es Sakura, la elegida por los Dioses para cambiar Egipto, la que romperá las reglas, la futura esclava de Shaoran Li.

-Bueno madre me voy a buscar Agua-

Cuando Sakura se estaba a punto de ir, se escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Nadeshiko fue a abrir temiéndose lo peor, pidiendo que no sean las personas que ella pensaba.

-Buen día- un hombre alto y robusto se presento frente a la puerta- me parece que no hace falta que diga para que vine ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pe-pero es muy temprano, yo creí que vendrían mas tarde-

-Es que el Faraón los ha requerido de inmediato, mas siendo muchachitas tan lindas como es su hija, _"Que esta mujer me perdone por mi comportamiento"_-

-¡¿Pe-pero como se atreve?!-

-Ho, bueno dejémonos de charla y me da a su hija- dijo seriamente.

-Y-o y-o… "_No intentes dejar que tu hija no cumpla su misión" _– Nadeshiko recordó las palabras de la Diosa.- esta bien pero antes déjeme despedirme de mi niña.

-Esta bien, pero no mas de 20 minutos-

-Esta bien- dicho esto Nadeshiko volvió a entrar en la casa.

-Mamy ¿quien ese señor que esta en la puerta?-

-Hija mía, tu sabes que cada un determinado tiempo el Faraón manda a su ejercito a buscar chicos de 12 años para hacerlos sus esclavos ya que esa es la edad de l esclavitud- vio la Sakura asentía débilmente- bueno, este año es Faraón ha mandado a buscar a esos chicos, y como tu tienes 12 años me dijeron que debes ir- la mujer termino de decir esto llorando.

-Pe-pero… que te va a pasar ¿n-no te voy a ver mas? –

-No Sakura, pero debes ir. Yo estaré bien.- Nadeshiko se acerco a abrazar a su hija que también lloraba.

-Esta bien mamy, te quiero mucho-

En eso la puerta se abre, y aparece el mismo hombre que estaba hablando anterior mente con Nadeshiko.

-Listo ya paso el tiempo es hora de irnos.-

-Esta bien, chau mama-

Y así el guardia junto con Sakura partieron para el palacio, el lugar en donde Sakura conocería y seria su esclava, de cierta forma "personal" de Shaoran li.

* * *

En otra parte mas alejada…

-Mmm… Sakura ya partió al palacio, todo por ahora esta saliendo igual a lo que predije solamente falta que Baset cumpla su turno.-

-¿Dudando de mis palabras Fay?- una delicada vos asusto y sorprendió al joven Sacerdote

-Ho eso seria imposible Diosa Baset, ya que como dije soy el mejor Sacerdote del lugar- dijo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Que creído, ya es la segunda vez que lo decís ¿sabias?-

-Si si, bueno cambiando de tema. Sakura ya salio hacia el palacio, es hora que vallas con ella ¿no es s así?-

-Si así es, tal y como le prometí a la señora Nadeshiko-

-Bueno en unos días te veo devuelta por aquí-

-Esta bien, adiós Fay-

Así la Diosa Baset se fue dejando a Fay solo en su estudio, tengo que decirles que su estudio no era nada del otro mundo sino que, tenia un gran ventanal en una de las paredes delante de esa venta se podía ver una mesa con unos pergaminos y algún que otro gerogrifico, en una de las esquinas había un gran mueble lleno de libros.

-Bueno es hora de empezar el juego querido destino- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- o debo decir que Li y Sakura deben empezar este juego- Y Fay no mentía ya que no era casualidad que Sakura, la chica elegida por los Dioses para cambiar el destino y futuro de todo Egipto sea la esclava personal del futuro Faraón, eso solamente era obra del destino, pero de ahora en mas las cartas estaban en sus manos, la vida le pondría sus opciones y el destino vería como seguiría el juego según sus pasos.

* * *

Palacio de los Li

-Padre usted me ha mandado a llamar- dijo un chico mientras hacia una reverencia a su padre.

-Si Shaoran ya que ahora elegirás a tu esclava.-

Si, el chico que se encuentra presente es Shaoran Li, un guapo chico de 13 años, cabellos castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos ambar, un cuerpo escultural para su escasa edad ya que Shaoran hacia artes marciales desde pequeño y practicaba con la espada.

-Pero yo no quiero ninguna esclava, ya se lo había dicho padre- dijo Shaoran con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Ningún pero, ya que como fututo Faraón debes saber como gobernar este imperio, llamado Egipto- El Faraón es Hien Li, un hombre frió y calculador, su aspecto es uno muy parecido a su hijo solamente que sus ojos son marrones oscuros.

-Esta bien padre, solo avíseme cuando traigan a los muchachos para elegir mi "esclavo"-

-No Shaoran, son ESCLAVAS, no puedo dejar que mi único hijo varón, futuro Faraón de Egipto, no tenga tacto con la mujeres- Hien Li es el padre mas orgulloso que puede y habrá existido, anda nombrando a su hijo por todos lados.

-Ya.- Dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza.

En eso la majestuosa puerta del palacio se abre violentamente y se deja ver a un hombre acompañado de unas lindas chicas de no más de 14 años.

-Ho Kurogane, ya es llegado. A ver muéstrame a esas lindas muchachitas que llevas ahí para que mi gran y querido hijo pueda elegir a su esclava personal- Dijo Hien.

-H-he esta bien majestad*- le dijo Kurogane con una gran gota en la cabeza- déjenme que las presente.

Y así kurogane empezó a nombrar a todas las chicas, las muchachas no eran feas, si no todo lo contrario, había rubias de ojos celestes, castañas de ojos almendra, morochas de ojos violetas, mientras el rey hacia simples exclamaciones como "Ho" "haaa" era difícil saber si eran buenas o malas expresiones…

- Y ella- cuando dijo esto Kurogane empujo a Sakura hacia delante-es Sakura, la chica mas linda y deseada por todos los adolescentes de la ciudad de nyx*.

-Hoooooooooooo, tanta belleza me ha dejado perplejo- dijo Hien con estrellitas en los ojos- Shaoran si la eliges serás la envidia del momento, ¡¡si ya me lo imagino!!-

-H-e, much-muchas gra-gracias- Sakura esta colorada hasta las orejas.

Todos estarán pensando _"¿y Shaoran?"_, yo les diré. Shaoran no podía negar que las chicas que estaban presentes eran hermosas, pero Sakura lo había deslumbrado con ese vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo con detalles en dorado (N/a: Sakura y las demás chicas se cambiaron antes de ir al palacio), ese pelo castaño y corto por los hombros, no pudo ver sus ojos ya que estaba con la cabeza agachada y esa inocencia que desprendía lo trajo loco y no dejo de analizar los finos y delicados movimientos de la chica.

-Si, padre, lo seré-

-Bueno, ya sabe mi majestad ¿cual va a elegir?- Esta vez kurogane se dirigió hacia Shaoran.

-Si la quiero a ella- señalando a Sakura. –Quiero que ella sea mi esclava.

-Esta bien, Kurogane lleva a estas señoritas al querido primo de Shaoran, Eriol, para que el también elija a su esclava-Cuando Kurogane se retito Hien siguió hablando- Hijo debes presentar a Sakura frente a tu madre, hermanas, y al servicio del castillo.-

-Si padre, así, lo haré- Y así seguido de Sakura, Shaoran se fue de la sala real.

* * *

En el estudio del Sacerdote Fay

-Fay ya he llevado a Sakura al palacio, le di uno de los mejores vestidos, la presente con todos los honores que merece- dijo Kurogane.

-Ho, ¡muy bien Kururu! Eres un buen chico- dijo esto ultimo dándole palmadas en la cabeza a Kurogane.

-¡¡¡Que no me digas mas así!!!-

-Bueno, bueno, ahora hay que estar pendiente de lo que pase.-

* * *

Castillo de Shaoran

Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando con un incomodo silencio, hasta que Shaoran se canso y hablo:

-¿Dime cuantos años tienes Sakura?-

-12 su majestad-

-Yo tengo 13 ¿Cuando cumplís?-

-El 1 de abril su majestad-

-Yo el 13 de Julio, ¿Dime tienes madre?-

-Sip, peor no tengo padre-

-¿Pero como que no tienes?-

-No, porque a mi madre la vio-vio-violaron- Sakura dijo todo esto con la cabeza agachada

-Ho. ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara cuando hablamos?-

-Porque me han dicho que al Faraón o al fututo Faraón no se le puede ver a los ojos, ni tocar.-

-Pero no hagas eso con migo me incomoda, así que yo te doy permiso para que me mires- dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-E-esta bien-

Cuando Sakura levanto la cara, Shaoran se quedo prendado en las profundidades de ese mar verde, Sakura estaba en una situación similar, se perdió en los ojos ambarinos del chico.

-H-he, L-l sient-to – Sakura fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

-No esta bien, bueno ¿Sabes que de ahora en mas serás mi "esclava personal"?- dijo entre pequeñas risas- La palabra esclava no me gusta, que tal si te llamo "secretaria" (N/a: de este suceso quedo la palabra secretaria XD jeje)

-Si, a mi tampoco me gusta esa palabra- dijo Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Mmm… ¿Mi padre no te dio una habitación? ¿No?- El ambarino estaba temiendo lo peor… que su padre la haga dormir con el.

-N-no, eso qui-quiere decir que dormiré con usted ¿ver-verdad?- Sakura con solo imargenars que dormirá con el fututo Faraón la ponía nerviosa.

-Si, supongo que si-

* * *

En el estudio de Fay

-Ha, no me pueden decir que no son ¡¡¡¡KAWAIISSSSSS!!!!- Fay estaba saltando de la felicidad, por a ver visto en su súper-archí-mega-potente- espejo mágico, que Sakura y Shaoran se llevan bien.

-Fay, ¿Por qué estas tan contento?- dijo una cosita blanca con una esfera roja en la cabeza.

-Ha, Mokona, es que te acuerdas de lo que te conté, que vi. En las estrellas hace 1 año atrás- vio que Mokona asentía y continuo- bueno es que los chicos se llevan bien _"y espero que se lleven mejor"_-

-Ha, así que la señorita Sakura ya esta en el palacio- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sip, la señorita Sakura ya esta en le palacio. Mokona es hora de que se cumpla la profecía- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

***Majestad**: Como no se como se les decía a los Faraones, yoles puse su majestad

***Nyx**: Es una diosa griega, la Diosa de la noche. Yo puse el nombre como la cuidad de donde viene Sakura.

¡¡Hola!!

Les quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, lo que pasa es que tenía que estudiar para Historia y biología.

¿Que les pareció el Cáp? Por fin apareció Shaoran y algunos personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles ^^

Antes que nada les quiero preguntar si quieren que haga un poco de T&E, ¿quieren que haga? Entonces mándenme directamente en el Reviews su opinión.

Toy pensando en hacer algún que otro lemmon, eso si no so soy experta en los lemmons, pero puedo practicar.

Si alguien quiere preguntarme algo sobre la historia, pueden hablarme por inbox o pedirme mi correo electrónico y e dicen, yo muy gustosa les responderé!

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews!!! Les digo que me alentaron a estudiar así subía mas rápido el Capítulos!!

Espero sus lindos Reviews!!

Besos Shiki-Chan


	4. ¡NOTA!

Hi everyone!! Esto como ven esto **NO** es un capitulo de "A orillas del Río Nilo", solamente s para avisar alguna que otra cosa y responder a algunos Reviews!!

**Les pedio perdón por la tardanza de el capitulo numero 3, tarde mucho porque tenia que estudiar Historia y biología que en las 2 me saque notas buenas. Y como estuve resfriada, falte al cole y hoy me avisan que mañana tengo prueba de matemáticas, el miércoles o el jueves tengo examen oral de Naturales (( otro tema nuevo )), el viernes gracias a Dios no tengo nada ¡¡pero!! Me tengo que poner a estudiar Historia sobre la "antigua Grecia" que me toman prueba el lunes. Aparte de las miles de prueba que tengo esta semana, me tengo que poner a hacer unos grabados para Plástica. Así que por eso les pido perdón desde ya porque me voy a tardar en actualizar, y estoy recuperándome de la noticia de mis pruebas.**

Ahora a responder sus hermosos Reviews!!

**Dark-oji**: Bueno mi msn! Es clear (guión bajo) night (guión bajo) (arroba) hotmail(punto) com obviamente sin los espacios. Besos!!

**Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl: **Yo pensaba que a los Faraones se les decía Majestad o cosas así, porque ellos eran tratados como un Dios en la tierra XD. Bueno mi msn esta en la respuesta de arriba (( se nota que digo cosas muy obvias )). Besos!!

**Yesal Y aLyA: **Gracias, la verdad necesito suerte en el cole, ya que tengo un sin fin de exámenes. Gracias por seguir mi fic!! Besos!!

**Tess41: **Te cuento que voy a intentar poner un como de ET, también hay que ver lo que dicen las demás personas que leen el fic, pero seguramente algo, voy a poner de ET. Gracias por leer y por mandar Reviews!

**LyS Cosmo: **Wiii gracias por el Review!!! Cualquier cosa me podes preguntar de obre la historia!! Besos!!

**Hikari-sys: **Primeramente gracias por leer mi fic. Sisi quiero escribir un lemmon si es que el tiempo me alcanza, pero como tengo pensado hacer una historia larga (( 15 o 19 cap. Como mucho )) creo que voy a llegar a escribirlo en mis vacaciones de verano. Y yo recién caí en la cuenta de que no aclaré, de quiero poner un lemmon cuando los chicos sean mas grandes... No voy a poner un lemmon con los chicos de 12 y 13 años XD. Besos!!

**Rukia Alejandra: **Sip, la historia va a desarrollarse, eso si no se hasta cuando voy a seguir con que los chicos tenga 12 años, porque se tiene que ir conociendo y pasar cosas. A mi tampoco me agradaría un lemmon con chicos de 12 años Oo. Besos! Y gracias por leer mi fic!

**vmi5: **Gracias por leer mi fic, cualquier cosa sobre la historia me podes preguntar. Besos!

**Gracias por sus Reviews, que me alientan a la hora de estudiar!!!**

Besos Shiki-Chan!


	5. Familia Li

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura y Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenecen les pertenecen las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia es solo mía.**

* * *

A orillas del Río Nilo

En una sala se encontraban 7 personas, Hien, Kurogane, las hermanas de Shaoran: Fanren, Feimei, Futtie y Shiefa y la madre de Shaoran

A los pocos segundos entro Shaoran con Sakura.

-Madre, hermanas- dijo esto mirando a las indicadas.- Ella- la empujo un poquito hacia adelante- es Sakura, mi "esclava"-

-Mu-mucho gusto- Sakura sonreía mientras hacia una inclinación.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yelan Li yo soy la madre de Shaoran-Yelan cuando se puso a ver detenidamente a Sakura, se sorprendió mucho- Ella no es…?

-Si Yelan ella es Sakura de la ciudad de Nyx. Sabes que no puedo dejar que mi único hijo no tenga a la muchacha mas linda de todo Egipto-Como siempre Hien presume sobre su hijo.

-Cof, cof-se escucho como alguien cosió para reclamar atención.

-H-he hermanas ella es Sakura, Sakura ella son mis hermanas: Fut…-No puedo seguir hablando ya que sus hermanas se le habían adelantado.

-Un gusto yo soy Futtie- Futtie es la hermana mayor, tiene 27 años, cabello corto pero tiene echa un acolita de pelo larga hasta los hombros color marrón y ojos color Ambar.

-¡¡Hola!! Yo soy Feimei- grito una linda chica de no mas de 24 años, cabellos hasta media espalda color marrón oscuro, y ojos negros.

-¡¡Hola!! , yo soy Fanren- Fanren es una mujer de 20 años, cabellos largos hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, y ojos Ambar.

-¡¡Hola!! – una hermana de Shaoran se adelanto unos pasos hasta llegar a donde se encuentra Sakura, y la abraza-¡¡Pero que chica mas bonita!!-exclama saltando en el lugar con Sakura- Yo soy Shiefa. Llamame por mi nombre ¿si?- Shiefa es la hermana mas joven, una chica de 17 años, cabello color marrón largo hasta media espalda, y ojos negros.

-Un g-susto- Dijo Sakura haciedo una inclinación, que casi toca la frente contra el piso.

-¡¡Pero querida!!- El faraón se paro de golpe de su asiento, haciendo asustar a los presentes- ¡¡No hace falta que nos trates de esa manera, tratanos como…!!- penso un poco antes de continuar- como tu Familia, si, como si fueramos tu Familia.

-Si, Tratanos así- esclamaron en coro las hermanas Li.

-Bueno, muchas gracias-

-Padre- empezo diciendo Shaoran, llamando la atención del nombrado- ¿Son ciertas mis sopechas de que la señorita Sakura, tendra que dormir en mi cuarto?-

-Sip, amado hijo mio- dijo orgulloso- Como no vas a tener a Sakura en tu habitación, que la tratemos como una mas de la Familia, no podes evitar que sea tu esclava- lo ultimo dijo en tono triste- Pero desde antes que la eligieras a ella, yo ya la habia elegido, ya que mi hermoso hijo no podria tener mas hermosa compañía-termino diciendo Hien con estrellitas en los ojos.

-H-ha es-esta bien-

-Kurogane- Kurogane se volteo hacia el Faraón- ¿ya esta instalada las cosas de la señorita Sakura?- vio como asentia y continuo- Perfecto, perfecto-dando unos aplausos-

-Faraón Hien- Sakura llamo la atención de Hien- Usted tambien puede llamarme por mi nombre-

-Ho Sakura- suspiro- eras una chica muy dulce. Tu tambien puedes hacerlo, tanto como con mis hijas- las hermanas Li asintieron- como mi querida esposo- Yelan tambien asentia- como a mi hijo amado Shaoran- cuando nombro a Shaoran a Hien se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de orgullo por su querido hijo.

-Si padre, antes de venir para acá le venia informando eso mismo- y se dio vuelta para darle una linda sonrisa a Sakura que la hizo sonrojar y miro para otro lado intentando ocultarlo, pero esto no paso desapercivido por las hermanas de Shaoran.

-Señor, la cena ya esta lista- aviso un hombre que acababa de entrar .

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comer- Hien se dirigio a los demas.

* * *

Sakura se dirijio al cuarto de Shaoran, recordando la cena que tuvieron, la verdad es que se divirtió mucho con las hermanas de Shaoran, eran muy… "liberales", si esa era la palabra.

Toco la puerta de Shaoran pidiendo permiso para entrar, porque aunque sea tambien su cuarto, no podia entrar asi de la nada, imaginensen si estuviera ocupado o si estuviera des… des… Ante tal pensamiento sintio la cara arder.

Escucho el "pase", y entro, era una habitación muy bonita, de color blanco, en reaidad era de un color beige claro, con retoques en dorado. Tenia una gran ventana que dava a un balcon donde se podria apreciar los desiertos. La cama esta al lado de la ventana, el ropero esta en la pared de enfrente de la cama, en al pared del costado habia una puerta que seguramente da al baño y en la pared que queda hay un escritorio con tinta y geroriflicos, y al lado de esto otra puerta, que no savia a donde da.

-¿Shaoran?- pregunto una ves que entro, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontro en el balcon, contemplando la luna llena.

-Hmp- fue lo unico que llego a escuchar de el.

-¿C-como vamos a h-hacer para do-dormir?- le pregunto sonrojada.

-Ha eso, le pedi a mi padre que te pase a la hibitacion siguente, la puerta que esta en mi cuarto da a una habitación, esa es la tuya-se volteo hacia a ella- Lo hice para no incomodarte y incomodarnos ya que se nos complicaria poner otra cama y otro placar.- termino con una sonrisa.

-Ho- no sabia poruqe pero se sentia decepcionada- Bueno, que tengas buenas noches- se dio media vuelta y…

-Espera- la agarro de la muñeca- Cualquier cosa puedes entrar a mi habitación.-

-Esta bien- se volteo hacia el- vos tambien lo podes hacer- termino con una linda sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta, pero sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, por alguna extraña razon se empezaron a acercar, hasta que Shaoran hablo.

-Gracias- y hay Sakura se separo notablemente de el, ya que se habia dado cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se sonrojo.

-E-esta bien- se dio vuelta y se fue, lo mas rapido que pudo.

"_¿Que estuve a punto de hacer?" _el Ambarino apollo los codos en la baranda del balcon. _"Si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cerca que estabamos, yo la habia… besado"_ se paso una mano por el cabello desordenandolo_ "Aunque no puedo negar que Sakura es hermosa" _ante esto ultimo se sonrojo_._

-Bueno me voy a dormir- susurro al aire. Antes de entrar a su cuarto volteo la cara hacia su izquierda, mirando el balcon que le seguia a el suyo, viendo como se apagaba la luz, y eso le hizo suponer que Sakura ya que habia acostado.

* * *

-ARIIIBAAAAA- un chico de 15 años, pelo negro azulado, y ojos azules y cuerpo escultural, entro en la habitación de Shaoran, gritando- EL SOLLL YA SALIOO-ya con el segundo grito, Shaoran se levanto de golpe, callendose de la cama.

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?-grito enojado desde el suelo, intentando desenredarse de las sabanas con las que se habia tapado.

-¿Yo que hice?-pregunto con un tono de inocencia fingida.

-Hmp, no vale la pena discutir contigo-se levanto y se dirigio a abrir la venta, dejando que una calida brisa le moviera el pelo.

-Je je, bueno, ¿tu esclava?-Eriol recorrio la habitación buscando- ¿No tendria que estar aquí?-

-Primero, no le digas esclava ella tiene nombre, segundo ella duerme en la habitación de al lado-señalo la puerta que esta al lado del escritorio.

-Ho- fue lo unico que dijo Eriol- Ah, me dijo tu padre, que te quiere a ti y a…- espero el nombre de la esclava de Shaoran.

-Sakura-

-…a ti a Sakura, en el gran salon- termino con una sonrisa.

-Ho esta bien- se dirigio al baño- Mmm… ¿Por qué no se levantara?- penso en vos alta.

-Seguramente debe estar durmiendo- levanto los hombros- No se, ¿Por qué no te vas a fijar?-

-Esta bien, solo dejame que me bañe-esto ultimo se lo dijo ya dentro del baño.

-Esta bien- dijo Erio a la nada, resignados e fue por donde entro.

* * *

Shaoran, ya bañado y vestido, se dirijo a la puerta que esta al lado del escritorio, toco al puerta, nada, toco otra ves, lo mismo, cansado, abrio la puerta fijandose de no llegar en un mal momento, hum, no esta todo bien, entro y se puso a buscar a la castaña. Divertido se acerco a ella, estaba dormida, la destapo un poco, pero después se arrepintió, esta vestida con un camisón perlado, un poco apretado en el busto, dando una linda vista, se sonrojo, y se puso a despertarla.

-Sakura- la movio un poquito-Sakuraaaaa-la movio mas fuerte- Ufff, no hay caso-nego con la cabeza.-Ya se- sonrio con burla. Fue hacia la ventana, donde corrio la cortina y la abrio.

Volvio hacia la castaña, que segui durmiendo. La destapo totalmente, admiro su cuerpo, estaba muy bien formado para que tenga solo 12 años; sacudio la cabeza intentado que esos pensamientos desaparescan. Se acerco a su oido y su dijo su nombre en vos alta, no llegando a gritar. Se asusto por el grito que pego, cayendose por segunda ves en el día al suelo.

-¿Q…que…?- dijo confundida la castaña, mirando para todos lados- ¿Shaoran?- miro hacia el piso y se encontro con Shaoran.-¿Qué haces en el piso?- pregunto con gracia.

-Hum- corrio la cara de los ojos esmeralda- Te quise despertar pero no podia, entonces, cuando pude hacerlo gritaste me asuste y me caí- solto acompañado de un grunido.

-ho bueno, ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-Claro, que te levantes- el tonote vos que uso la dejo helada.- Por favor- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esta bien, pero te tienes que ir así puedo cambiarme-

-Bueno-se levanto- Mi padre nos quiere en el gran salon- vio como asentia- Te espero afuera, Sakura asintio otra ves.

* * *

-Ya estoy- Shaoran se dio vuelta, quedandoce atontado por sakura, vestia un vestido color verde claro, con bordados en negro.

-Estas hermosa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- corria la cara de la mirad ad e Shaoran, intentando ocultar su sonrijo.

-Bueno, vamos- le agarro de al mano, dejando confundia por este acto a Sakura.

* * *

-Hijo mio querido, amado y adorado. Ho Sakura pero que hermosas estas- Dijo Hien, con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras sonreia.

-Gracias Hien- dijo Sakura con una hermosa sorisa.

-¿Padre de que queria hablarnos?- le pregunto con un toque de mal humor en su vos ya que no le habia gustado el trato que tiene su padre con Sakura.

-Ho si- Hien se puso serio de repente- Mañana vendran los del consejo-los chicos abrieron los ojos- y quieren que estes presente-miro a Sakura- y con Sakura- tomo aire- Sakura-la miro- ahora, me temo que vas a tener que tratarnos de usted y no mirarnos a los ojos ni tocarnos- dijo en tono triste, viendo como Sakura asentia mientras bajaba la cabeza- - dijo en tono triste, viendo como Sakura asentia mientras bajaba la cabeza- Y tu hijo, tendras que tratar a sakura como tu esclava, eso quiere decir que la vas a tener que tratar… Mmm… mal-

-No- los presentes cuando escucharon esto se sorprendieron-No voy a tratar mal a Sakura-

-Pero hijo…-

-Shaoran quedate tranquilo- Sakura no dejo terminar a Hien- No importa, seguramente debe ser importante- termino con una sonrisa, intentando convencer a Shaoran.

-Pero Sakura…-

-No importa si me tenes que tratar mal, ademas vas a hacer el futuro Faraón y no podes no asistir a algo así-

-Ufff, esta bien-se resigno- Pero voy a intentar no ser tan tan malo- miro a su padre- Entonces ya nos retiramos- Hicieron una reverncia y se fueron.

* * *

-Sakura, Sabes que lo de mañana no va a hacer muy agradable, y que te vana tratar de mal, bastante- dejo de caminar, agarrandola del brazo haciendo que se miren a los ojos

-Si Shaoran, pero no importa trnquilo- le sonrio dulcemente- ademas, se que es una actuación-

-Si pero…- suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Pero nada- Sakura lo a garro de la barbilla y hizo que la mirara- No te preocupes ¿Si?- Shaoran lo unico que pudo hacer fue asentir, perdiendose en sus ojos verdes.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana-Sakura lo solto y se fue alejando- Que duermas bien-

-Vos tambien-

* * *

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¿Como andan? Yo les cuento que con vergüenza, ya que me tarde un monton en actualizar. Bueno la hago corta. Espero que me perdonen, ya tengo listo, bueno la mitad, del cap. que viene, y el que viene del que viene ya lo tengo terminado. Ufff, tengo calor, ahora podre ir actualizar mas rapido, ya que no me lleve materias, y estoy de vacaciones de verano, tengo 3 meses de vacaciones.

Los reviews los voy a reponder en el cap. Que viene.

Les agradesco a todas las personas que me dejan Reviews, tanto como a las personas que leen la historia y no dejan Reviews.

Dejen Reviews, y perdonen mis horrores de ortografía, yo le revise pero puede que me halla salteado alguno.

Nos vemos!!!

Shiki-Chan


End file.
